


El malentendido

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hurt/confort, M/M, comedia, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo competir con una amante embarazada?, pero al menos Wolfram se iria con la cabeza en alto y terminaria él mismo con la relación, no sin antes darle un buen golpe al moreno. ¿Pero... y si no todo es lo que parece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El malentendido

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> — diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor).  
> [1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja: Yuuram / Wolfyuu.  
> Advertencias: Soft lemon.
> 
> Esto es un oneshot, pero en realidad tengo ideas para un segundo capítulo, aunque no sé si lo continuare o cuando si es que lo hago, no está decidido. Originalmente lo pensé para ser una historia cortita, pero termine divagando y me imagine una posible continuación. Ya me dirán ustedes que piensan. Igualmente, no se ilusionen por favor, tal vez solo sea algo que me quede en el tintero.

**Oneshot – El malentendido**

.

.

.

.

.

— Ahhhh…que bonita eres, ¡la más bonita de todo el mundo!... ¿Eh? ¿No me crees? Te digo la verdad, ¡te lo aseguro!

La voz ultra melosa salía del armario. El rubio sorprendido se quedó parado de golpe petrificado frente al lugar, aun con uno de sus pies en el aire sin continuar su andar despreocupado con el que venía por el pasillo. En sus manos la pila de papeles llegaba hasta taparle la cabeza y apenas podía sostenerla de manera estable, documentos que necesitaba llevar al despacho donde se suponía que estaba Yuuri con Gwendal, pero…

— Hu-hu…Si, tan linda. Me encantan tus ojos, tu pelo, tu cara. Te quiero taaaanto, tanto. — sin duda Yuuri no estaba en el despacho. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera a alguien más que no fuera su adora hijita, la princesita de papa, Greta. — Ghheeez… ¿estás enojada? ¡No miento! Sabes que te quiero, pero es complicado venir a verte más seguido…No es fácil escapar para encontrarte en el armario ¿sabes?... ¿Y si te hago cosquillas me perdonas? ¡A ver esa pancita!

La risita idiota del rey se hizo presente, y la ira del príncipe crecía más y más, como un termómetro que subía con el hervor de su sangre. "¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Un affair con valla a saber que fursia asquerosa escondiéndose en un armario? Y encima se digna a hablar de esa manera tan melosa y estúpida. ¡¿Cómo se atreve? Teniéndome a mí como su prometido, siempre preocupándome por él y cuidándole ¿Y así es como me paga? Siempre quejándose de que prefiere una mujer…pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo como esto realmente…Traidor".

Hace mucho, cuando Wolfram por primera vez le acuso de traidor Yuuri, él le había dicho que "traicionar a alguien era quebrantar su confianza, y él no hacia cosas como esas'".

Eso era verdad, cualquiera podría asegurar la bondad y buenas intenciones que tenía el moreno con todo el mundo y que no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y al menos sabían que cuando hacia algo malo eran solo travesuras menores de adolescente. En ese momento a Wolfram realmente le dolía demasiado enterarse de algo así, y más de esta manera. Escuchar el trato tan cariñoso de Yuuri, con otra persona que no fuera él, le había tocado mucho. Efectivamente su confianza fue destruida y sus sentimientos heridos por completo.

"Si vuelve rogando y suplicando por mi perdón tal vez se lo de, pero será mejor que se esfuerce como los mil demonios para lograrlo. Que se ponga de rodillas, se arrastre y me suplique hasta el cansancio que vuelva con él. Si, eso sería perfecto". Pese a un profundo y lejano sentimiento de miedo que permanecía presente ante la posibilidad de que a Yuuri no le importara y que prefiriera romper el compromiso con él, su mente prefería convencerse de que no sería así. Su sistema de autodefensa se podría llegar a considerar también uno de autodestrucción, el mismo era consciente de que estaba sobrevalorando y confiando demasiado en sus especulaciones.

Imaginación exagerada de Wolfram

Se encontraba parado altaneramente de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada con desprecio, a sus pies un extrañamente mucho más sumiso Yuuri arrodillado que entre lágrimas rogaba.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Fue un desliz, una aventura pasajera, no fue nada, por favor, por favor, enserio! ¡Te pido que me perdones, no va a volver a pasar! — con sus manos tironeaba de los pantalones del rubio a la altura de las rodillas. Una jovencita sumamente bonita se acercó a él de manera melosa mientras el príncipe le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio.

— Yuuri, cariño, dijiste que me amabas. Prefieres una mujer antes que a este hombre ¿verdad? — dijo de manera seductora y con suma seguridad al pelinegro. Yuuri miro a Wolfram y este lo acusó con la mirada dándole una especie de señal y luego la desvió hacia la chica con disgusto.

— ¡Yo no necesito ninguna mujer, a mí solo me importa Wolfram! ¡Largo de aquí zorra, no puedes seducirme de nuevo! — grito el Maou, y de un golpe evito que la mano de la chica se le acercara, esta se dio media vuelta de manera muy sobreactuada huyó de inmediato quebrada en llanto. El príncipe solo sonrió satisfecho y le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia al moreno a sus pies, al cual los ojos llenos de lágrimas le brillaron de ilusión y sonrió como suelen hacer los niños pequeños.

— ¡¿Me perdonaras? Wolfram eres todo lo que necesito, tan perfecto, caballeroso, fuerte, valiente, sin ti no soy nada. Solo un enclenque que no puede hacer nada solo. Wolfram, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡perdóname y déjame estar a tu lado una vez más! — rogó lleno de ilusión. Con fingida duda el mazoku de fuego puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla e hizo como si lo meditara, haciendo sufrir un rato más al expectante chico a sus pies.

— Bien…— mantuvo una larga pausa para mantener la expectación y regocijarse e su gloria. — Creo que te perdonare. — dijo como si no le importara demasiado.

Yuuri se abrazo a sus piernas con fuerza y continuó chillando exageradamente. — ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Wolfram eres tan misericordioso! ¡El mazoku más perfecto, bondadoso, apuesto que podría tener a mi lado! — el rubio solo se dejo alagar y sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a reír satisfecho de manera muy extraña, hasta insana podría decirse.

Fin de la imaginación de Wolfram

"Si...así sería perfecto" pensó el rubio disfrutando de sus divague mental. Si Yuuri pudiera ver dentro de su mente seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo ante esa versión extremadamente aniñada, llorona y sumisa de sí mismo, con la que siempre terminaba siendo imaginado por el rubio. Su desvarió fue interrumpido por la conversación en el armario que continuaba, sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos pero no habían pasado más que un par de segundos.

— Wow… ¿estás todavía más gordita? Bueno, ya sabes, no es que me moleste y cuando te conocí ya lo estabas bastante, pero creo que deberías tener en cuenta tu salud un poco… Agh, un momento, puede ser que…Oh dios, ¡embarazada!… ¡¿Pero desde cuándo?...¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Bueno, calma, no te preocupes…ya veremos qué hacer, creo que sería hora de que deje de esconderte. Debería llevarte primero con Gisela, supongo que ella sabrá que hacer. Tranquila, ella te cuidara y yo también…Un bebé, nunca pensé en eso, ¡seguramente será taaaan lindo! Ahh voy a ser papá, soy tan feliz, ¡Greta seguramente estará contenta de verlo también!...Espero que Wolfram no se tome esto demasiado mal, ya sabes….te he contado de su temperamento. Seguramente si te conoce...mmm la verdad no sé qué es lo que me dirá, seguramente se enoje por esconderte tanto tiempo y me dará alguno de esos sermones sobre el debido comportamiento de un rey…otra vez.

Wolfram estaba shockeado. "¿Un…..bebé?". Realmente no se había esperado eso, una amante era bastante sorpresa, pero una amante embarazada era la lotería completa para él. Y además estaba la manera como se había referido a él, parecía una simple cosa molesta antes que una persona.

— Chibiusa va a tener bebes, que linda. No importa que pase no te dejare que te alejen de mí, aunque todos se enojen conmigo por esconderte. Jeje…bebés, eso me hace muy feliz, ¡te amo tanto pequeñita!

Como para terminar de fulminarle. En su interior sabía que era obvia la elección del moreno por varias razones. Primero la bondad de Yuuri, una mujer embarazada era algo imposible de dejar de lado o abandonar así como así. Segundo porque Yuuri siempre se jacto de querer una pareja mujer, obviamente porque era lo esperado, lo normal. Y tercero, hijos propios, ¿quién no querría eso, no?

— ¿Como se supone que compita con eso? — murmuró el rubio, dejando caer el pilón de papeles de sus manos. Este se desplomo con rapidez y antes de tocar el piso se deshizo para dejar volar hacia todos lados las hojas regándolas por el piso en todas direcciones. Una gran tristeza le invadió, había perdido a Yuuri. Pero pronto esta fue suplantada por un enojo e ira que se iba acrecentando nuevamente en su interior. "¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! Por supuesto que no! A mí no me va a joder un imbécil como él. ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada con esto, pero no le voy a dar también el lujo de dejarme! ¡ANTES LO VOY A DEJAR YO A ÉL!".

De una patada abrió la puerta azotándola con fuerza, esta no tenia puesto cerrojo pero del golpe casi vuela en pedazos la cerradura. El Maou que se encontraba sentado en el piso se volteó aterrorizado por el portazo para encontrarse con la silueta del rubio iluminada por la luz del exterior, haciéndolo resplandecer como siempre tal cual un ángel. Pero su cara estaba más cerca de ser el mismísimo diablo. "¡Oh mierda, Wolfram! Pero….esto no es estar exagerando demasiado…no creí que fuera para tanto" pensó el pelinegro sudando frio.

— ¿Quien mierda te crees que eres…?

Dijo con voz lúgubre muy suave y lentamente.

— ¡¿Y quién mierda es la arpía asquerosa con la que te metiste?... Aunque sabes que, ¡no me interesa! Tampoco me interesa que es lo que hagas de ahora en adelante. No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Yuuri. ¿Así me devuelves todo lo que hice por ti? ¿No fui yo el que siempre estuvo a tu lado cuando me necesitabas? ¿Mancillando mi honor y degradándome por completo? ¿Despreciándome hasta el punto de buscarte una amante? ¡Lo único que eres es un malagradecido, traidor asqueroso! ¡Si pensabas en cambiarme por alguna puta podrías haber tenido la decencia de romper el compromiso primero! Pero no te preocupes… ¡porque se termino! ¡Sea lo que sea que teníamos, se termino!

Yuuri intentó levantarse y abrir la boca para reprochar, pero antes de que hiciera nada Wolfram leyó sus intenciones, y como ya venía embalado por su discurso, le asestó un fuerte puñetazo sobre el rostro, haciéndolo caer sentado de nuevo.

— Y eso fue por romperme el corazón. — su voz seria y cargada de sentimientos se clavó directamente en el pecho del moreno haciéndolo estremecer. El rostro de Wolfram estaba contraído en una mueca de angustia. — Espero que dentro de muchos años te arrepientas de haberme perdido…Ah, y felicidades por tu hijo. — terminó por decir suavemente, y desapareció del lugar.

— ¡A-auch! — se quejo el pelinegro al posar su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, luego de pasar un largo rato en silencio sentado en el piso. El puñetazo le había dado justo sobre una zona sensible y ahora sentía un fuerte ardor y calor en el lugar, ni que decir del dolor y la hinchazón que sentía si intentaba tocarlo. Se quedo pensativo durante un momento, recapitulando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos.

Wolfram había entrado y como un tren arrasó con todo y se fue, pero él había comprendido bien lo que pasaba.

— No puedo dejar que todo quede así solo por un malentendido… ¿Verdad Chibiusa?

Al salir del armario encontró el regadero de papeles y supuso inmediatamente que también era cosa del rubio.

— Hay…Wolf… — apenado suspiro. Después de un largo rato de recogerlos todos uno por uno, acomodarlos y rearmar el pilón enorme, lo llevo al despacho. Apenas entro en el lugar Günter fue el primero en saludarlo a su manera tan especial.

— Majestad… Majestad, ¿qué hace con todos esos papeles? Permítame ayudarle. — Ofreció cordialmente emocionado y le saco la enorme pila de papeles de sus manos, pero al hacer esto dejo visible al chico, ya que los papeles lo mantenían oculto. — ¡¿MAJESTAD? ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Que le paso, Majestad? ¡Su ojo! — gritó melodramático al ver el moretón hinchado del ojo en compota que tenía del lado izquierdo, además de dejar caer los papeles regándolos por todo el piso de la oficina.

— ¿Günter qué demonios estás haciendo? — se quejo Gwendal levantando la vista de los documentos en los que trabajaba, y se quedo en silencio al ver el porqué de esa reacción.

Al escuchar al secretario gritar no había pensado que fuera tan serio, siempre exageraba todo y estaba acostumbrado. Pero Yuuri no se había visto la cara, asique no sabía que tan mal podía llegar a verse el golpe de su rostro, el cual parecía más serio e impresionante de lo que realmente era. Al ser zona sensible se había hinchado con facilidad.

El general se levanto y se acerco, haciendo a un lado al peli violeta que hacia aspavientos sobre el chico que trataba de huir. Con el rostro serio tomo su rostro con firmeza y se agacho para observar bien el golpe más de cerca.

— ¿Quien te hizo esto? — preguntó serio y con voz ronca.

— Wolfram me golpeo. — la respuesta dejo a ambos estupefactos, especialmente al mayor que no supo que decir, simplemente se irguió de nuevo y coloco sus dedos sobre el entrecejo frotándolo un poco.

* * *

 

El príncipe rubio llego agitado al campo de entrenamiento, sus pies le habían guiado por inercia, después de todo era un lugar demasiado conocido para él. Sentía la sangre hervir y necesitaba descargar toda esa furia que brotaba de su interior, desenvainó la espada y golpeó con fuerza el poste frente a él. El tronco era enorme y tan alto como una persona, claro que justamente eso quería simular.

Golpe tras golpe, tas golpe, tas golpe las astillas saltaron. Cada vez con más fuerte y más rápido sin descanso. — ¡Imbécil! ¡Enclenque estúpido! ¡Malagradecido! ¡Traidor! — fueron pocos de los muchos insultos que continuo escupiendo mientras golpeaba aquel objeto inanimado. Lo bueno era que por más que intentara con todas sus fuerzas romperlo no podría por lo grueso que era. Las marcas de los cortes de la espada eran cada vez más profundas, y la espada comenzó a oponer resistencia clavándose más en la madera a cada golpe.

Sus fuerzas flanquearon luego de varios minutos, estaba agitado, extenuado y sentía que los músculos de sus brazos ya no podían más. En uno de los golpes la espada quedó atorada,no pudo sacarla, y al soltarla los músculos de sus piernas también le fallaron cayendo sentado de lleno en el piso. Exteriorizar su ira físicamente era lo que necesitaba, en cierta manera le había ayudado a sacar toda la porquería que tenía guardada dentro. Pero a la vez lo único que consiguió fue dejar un vacio enorme en su pecho.

Por largo rato permaneció cabizbajo en el piso, de piernas abiertas y rodillas flexionadas y con el trasero adolorido, pero poco le importaba su apariencia. Sus brazos ya no respondían y el agotamiento continuaba, tenía un perfil bastante decadente y vergonzoso para lo que él consideraba su imagen. Por suerte en esos momentos no había nadie en ese lugar para verlo en ese estado.

* * *

 

— Ese golpe no parece uno que haya sido sin querer. —comento Conrart. Ahora él también se había sumado al "interrogatorio" en la sala.

— Ya les dije que si fue sin querer, bueno en realidad es que Wolfram entendió todo mal y estaba muy enojado… — El no había querido acusar al rubio de nada, pero Gwendal se había tomado a pecho su anterior respuesta dándole vueltas al asunto. — Es que yo estaba escondido en el armario con ella hablando, y se ve que Wolf escucho mientras pasaba…

"¿Ella?" Pensaron al unísono los tres hombres mientras escuchaban la explicación.

— Y da la casualidad de que justo me entero que estaba embarazada. Realmente fue una sorpresa, y había decidido que era hora de decirle a todos sobre ella y llevarla con Gisela. La escondí porque pensé que Wolfram se enojaría y me haría dejarla, asique preferí mantenerlo en secreto, pero las cosas cambiaron y… ¿Porque me están mirando de esa manera?

Preguntó intrigado y algo ofendido por los rostros con mueca de circunstancia, horror más bien en el de Günter, de los tres mayores.

— ¡No! ¿Ustedes también? Gyyaaaaa, ¡¿porque nadie me entiende? Vamos, se los mostrare para que entiendan de una vez.

Enojado comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida y a los demás no les quedo más que seguirle. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta uno de los tantos armarios de limpieza, sutilmente era el menos concurrido y usado por la servidumbre, por no decir abandonado. Abrió la puerta y entró mientras los demás se amontonaban afuera sin saber que esperar de todo eso. Agachado y dándoles la espalda revolvió algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, hasta que colocó una caja a los pies de los tres hombres.

— Ella es Chibiusa.

Los tres cruzaron un par de miraditas entre ellos y se golpearon la cara con la mano, pensaron "es un idiota" y compadeciendo al príncipe mazoku.

Dentro de la caja había una pequeña conejo-venado recostada, especie autóctona de Shin Makoku que solían salir a cazar con los Kohis. Deporte en el cual a diferencia de la tierra no lastimaban animales, sino que los atrapaban para luego devolverlos. El pequeño animal levanto su hocico y olfateo al aire hacia donde se encontraban los desconocidos.

Sus ojos eran brillantes y ovalados, ocupando gran parte de su delicada cabecita enorme de hocico pequeño y orejas caídas, pelaje rosa pálido en algunos lugares más blanquecino, sobre su espalda tenía algunas machitas redondas claritas y oscuras decorándole. Su colita estaba entre la de un conejito y un venado, pero era cortita y de dos colores. Sobre su cabeza había un par de pequeños cuernitos apenas crecidos que parecían dos puntitos, y un poco más arriba otro par de astas algo más grandes y con varias puntas como dos ramas de arbolito.

* * *

 

— Quiero una habitación. — exigió dando a entender que un no por respuesta no era posible.

— ¡E…excelencia! Pero…no hay ninguna habitación libre, usted lo sabe bien, el pabellón esta a su máxima capacidad.

Sin guerra y solo con disturbios menores en el país todo el ejército estaba sin trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo. El pabellón detrás del castillo era el lugar donde Wolfram acudió luego de vaciar sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con el Maou.

— Echa un soldado a otra, que la compartan.

Soluciones rápidas que conformaran su capricho, eso era lo que quería. No tenia donde ir y fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió, además estaría bastante alejado de todo por un tiempo hasta que decidiera que hacer. "Lo único que quiero es que me de la maldita habitación y tener un lugar para descansar". Necesitaba un lugar privado donde pudiera relajarse ahora que se quedo sin un cuarto propio.

— Sabe que no puedo hacer eso…no tengo la autoridad. — el administrador del lugar tenía miedo del joven noble, pero no podía acceder así como así. Aunque si lo presionaba una vez más elegiría a un soldado al azar y lo trasladaría sin pensarlo, pero no fue necesario.

Wolfram bufo y se dio media vuelta, levanto su bolso donde tenía las pocas cosas que le pertenecían, como algunos libros, ropa, un par extra de botas, etc. Camino por el pasillo hasta el fondo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los muchachos que se asomaban con algo de timidez por las puertas de las diferentes habitaciones del corredor. Al llegar al final se paró de golpe haciendo resonar los tacos contra el piso, todos los curiosos dieron un respingo alarmados y luego se relajaron, excepto uno.

Wolfram giro y encaro al soldado.

— Largo. — ordenó firme y con una cara que aterrorizo al chico, pero este no reacciono de inmediato lo cual le puso de los nervios. — ¡Dije que largo! — lo tomó de la solapa y lo arrojó fuera de la habitación haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero, a los pocos segundos le llovieron sus partencias encima que el príncipe arrojo desde adentro.

— Pobre Walter… — se lamentó su compañero de en frente. Enseguida del otro extremo un par de amigos del muchacho ofrecieron compartir la suya con él, solucionando así el problema. Mientras levantaban las cosas un fuerte golpe proveniente de adentro los hizo sobresaltar. — Pobres muebles de la habitación de Walter… — volvió a lamentarse el mismo soldado desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Dentro del lugar el agitado rubio había tenido un segundo ataque de ira, estaba terriblemente irritable y aquel sentimiento de vacio dentro de él le ponía aun más sensible. Se sentó al borde de la cama y observo el desastre, la silla y algunos objetos que estaban sobre ella desparramados por el piso, habían sido las victimas de su ataque.

Descanso media hora y el hambre lo atacó, en el lugar nadie le había llamado para el almuerzo. Obviamente no querían acercarse a esa habitación, pero la campana que hacían sonar a la hora indicada era bien conocida de sus épocas en la academia. En el comedor nadie se negó a servirle, tampoco hicieron preguntas, con suma libertad eligió una mesa solitaria en una esquina y se dispuso a comer.

Todos en el lugar lo observaban, algunos lo hacían a la vez que simulaban no prestarle atención, pero no había nadie que no se preguntara que hacia Lord Von Bielefeld en ese lugar. El pabellón elegido era el de más bajo rango de todos, pero no fue por eso que el rubio decidió ir ahí, sino por su ubicación con respecto al castillo, era el más alejado de todos. Tenía la peor ubicación porque acobijaba a todos los inexpertos y principiantes, esa era la explicación de porque lo miraban como un bicho raro.

Todos se preguntaban por qué el capitán de una división especial no eligió el pabellón especial. Si ahí tenían alojada a su guardia privada con mejores habitaciones. Pero obviamente nadie reparo en que dicho pabellón es el más cercano al castillo del Maou, y en ese momento lo que menos quería era verlo o tenerlo cerca.

* * *

 

Dos horas pasaron desde "el incidente del armario", como habían empezado a llamar sus tres acompañantes a lo que sucedió. Gwendal, Günter, Conrart y él habían estado buscando por todos lados sin caso, no encontraban ni sabían donde había ido Wolfram. Revisaron todo el castillo una vez en lugares donde suponían que podría haber ido, y luego una segunda vez en otros lugares donde pensaron que podría haber ido suponiendo que no le buscarían ahí, pero nada.

Yuuri preguntó a las mucamas y otros sirvientes, nadie le había visto desde la mañana. En ese momento fue Gwendal el que supuso que si no le habían visto era simplemente porque no estaba en el castillo, y la mejor opción eran buscar fuera. Tardaron buen rato interrogando a diferentes soldados que cruzaban por el camino en el patio trasero, pero también sin caso. Hasta que encontraron un grupito de novatos.

— ¡Yo le vi! ¡Estaba en el comedor!

"Todos le vimos, era extraño que viniera a comer alguien como él a un lugar como nuestro comedor….si-sin ánimos de ofender, quiero decir alguien como Sir Bielefeld no querría compartir lugar con nosotros seguramente.

— Si, estaba solo…y enojado, daba miedo, tenía un aura extraña que hacía que te den ganas de no acercarte.

— Miedo…yo en realidad creo que se veía triste.

— Deberían haber visto cuando echó al novato del cuarto que está frente al mío, Walter.

Y aquí Yuuri podría decir ¡bingo!.

* * *

 

Desde que se instalo en ese lugar era la primera vez que tocaban a su puerta. Recostado desde la cama luego de la insistencia decidió preguntar enojado. — ¡¿Quién es?

— Ahh…Wolf, si estabas aquí. Soy yo. — dijo Yuuri aliviado y algo alegre, pero para el príncipe fue como una pata en el estomago el escucharle.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, era obvio que no le abriría la puerta, Yuuri lo sabía, y Gwendal, Günter y Conrart mucho mas.

— Wolfram vine por lo que escuchaste antes, me gustaría explicártelo todo mejor.

Recostado en la cama le había dado la espalda a la puerta, llevaba rato tirado en ese lugar descansando, sin poder dormir ni un poco y sin poder parar de pensar. Yuuri comenzó el discurso que él esperaba, intentaría explicar las cosas y hablaría sin parar seguramente. Como siempre hacia. Pero no quería escuchar nada, la voz del chico que siempre le agradaba oír en ese momento le molestaba mucho. Cuando decidió responder antes a la puerta esperaba que fuera algún soldado desconocido que venía a molestar con alguna tontería, lo hubiera echado y listo. Pero oír a Yuuri le había oprimido el pecho en una sensación horrible.

La rabia que tenia se había convertido en un bajón depresivo, haberse desahogado y quedarse sin enojo le dejo únicamente la tristeza. Por eso había buscado refugio en ese lugar, para estar solo y ser un niño lastimado que se acurruca en la cama a llorar silenciosamente un rato. No se podía negar que le habían roto el corazón de manera cruel y sorpresiva, no estaría deprimido toda la vida obviamente, pero necesitaba su tiempo para estar mal. A diferencia de como todos pensaban, él también necesitaba llorar en ciertas ocasiones, pero no era del tipo que le gustara hacerlo en público o ser demasiado demostrativo.

— Por eso la traje para que la conozcas. — dijo el moreno al otro lado de la puerta.

A Wolfram no le daba miedo enfrentar a la mujer que terminó desplazándolo del lado de Yuuri, si fuera el caso lo haría orgulloso de sí mismo y con confianza.

Pero no en ese lugar, no en ese momento.

"¿Porque me hace esto?" Se lamento y acurruco más contra la pared buscando cobijo para su enojo.

Afuera Conrart poso su mano en el hombro de Yuuri, los tres hombres lo miraban con cara de "basta de doble sentido", pero el esta vez era Yuuri consciente de lo que hacía.

— Podrían dejarnos solos, por favor. — pidió echándole una mirada a todos los soldados que espiaban desde las puertas de sus habitaciones. Los tres mayores comprendieron y dieron la orden de que despejaran ese corredor yéndose ellos también.

Yuuri alzó un enorme manojo de llaves antiguas en una arandela gigante de metal, típico de un castillo o ese tipo de arquitecturas medievales. Busco paciente cual correspondía a esa habitación hasta dar con ella, eran las copias de seguridad que tenían en la oficina principal.

El ruido de la cerradura casi paraliza el corazón del príncipe, no le había dado tiempo de nada, no había tenido en cuenta que el Maou tiene ese tipo de privilegios, ni pensaba que Yuuri se aprovecharía de ellos. Lo único que atino a hacer fue taparse con las sabanas caprichosamente para ignorarlo cuando entre.

Yuuri paso adentro como si nada y al verlo acobijado suspiro resignado, ya antes habían sucedido cosas así, aunque el lugar favorito para esconderse ignorándole cuando se enojaba eran los armarios. Dejo la cajita con su mascota al pie de la cama y se sentó al lado del bulto.

— Wolf… — llamó a su prometido suavemente.

El príncipe suspiro por lo bajo, realmente no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle Yuuri, solo quería que se fuera.

Sin una respuesta y como el tiempo seguía pasando el moreno quiso intentar convencerle nuevamente. — Oi, oi, ya lo entendí, es todo mi culpa. Pero por eso vine a aclararlo y la traje a "ella". Vamos sal de ahí, en cuanto la conozcas comprenderás y esto será algo que podamos recordar y reírnos. — dijo con voz amable.

"Seguramente aun está muy enojado y cuando se pone así será difícil que deje de ignorarme…Espero que no me golpee de nuevo, apenas me acaban de curar el anterior", llevó una mano a su ojo, ya no quedaba rastro de lo que había sido. Gwendal se había encargado de llevarlo a visitar rápidamente a Gisela antes de comenzar la búsqueda de su hermano menor, el maryoku curativo de la doctora era muy efectivo.

"¿Verla? ¿Reír de esto?...Yuuri, que imbécil eres", pensó con tristeza ante tal despliego de insensibilidad hacia él.

¿Cómo podía pensar que podría reír de algo así? Y menos solo cuando todo pasó hace unas horas. Un par de años tal vez y seria otra cosa.

"A él no le importa nada, ni siquiera entiende como me siento en este momento". Había perdido lo más importante para él a manos de otra persona y se suponía que tenía que seguir cumpliéndole los caprichos al joven rey, pero ya no más. Lo que más dolía era la indiferencia que demostraba Yuuri, el vacio en el pecho se convirtió en una fuerte puntada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enojarse y echarlo de una buena vez, aunque le gustaría hacerlo no podía.

— Vamos, ya sal de ahí de una vez. — repitió en tono bromista y algo alegre intentando animar la situación. Cuando posó una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo pudo sentir como este temblaba ligeramente.

— Oi, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó ya preocupado, pero este seguía sin recibir ni una sola palabra del rubio.

— ¡Wolf, respóndeme! — ordenó y ya sin ganas de ser cortés y esperar. Tironeo de las sabanas forcejeando con él hasta que logro arrancárselas.

Apenas fue destapado Wolfram se giro más contra la cama acurrucándose tapando su rostro, cosa que le dio a sospechar al moreno lo que sucedía. Sin echarse atrás lo tomo con fuerza y le obligo a darse la vuelta colocándole boca arriba. Por fin pudo ver lo que había imaginado, aunque había dudado de si era posible.

El rubio mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y un pequeño sollozo escapo a pesar de que no quisiera, eso realmente le hizo sentir vergüenza, no quería verse débil frente a Yuuri. Sus ojos acongojados se clavaron directamente en las orbes negras, y de ellos caían los gruesos surcos de las lágrimas que enmarcaban sus mejillas.

— Wolf… — susurro lleno de pena el rey y dibujó lo último que el rubio quería ver en su rostro, lastima.

— ¡Déjame imbécil! ¡¿No ves que quiero estar solo? ¡¿Acaso no tienes tacto? — estallo por fin el mazoku comenzando a luchar nuevamente con renovadas fuerzas. Yuuri hizo caso omiso e intento controlarlo atrayéndolo hacia el intentando abrazarle, por un instante el acercamiento hizo a Wolfram flanquear.

Mientras luchaba a Yuuri se le volvió difícil por momentos intentar sostenerle bien y recibió más de un buen golpe en la cara y en el cuerpo entre los manotazos, pero no le importo con tal de aclamarlo.

— ¡Largo! ¡Vete de una vez! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero verte!... No-…no-…no quie—ro que me ve-as así… Quie-ro estar so—lo. — poco a poco el príncipe se quedo sin fuerzas y las palabras ya no le salían entre los sollozos. Tener a Yuuri ahí para verlo en ese estado era lo peor.

El moreno gano la batalla al fin y lo abrazo con fuerza obligándole a apoyarse sobre su pecho y hundiéndolo contra él. Lo tomo firmemente de la espalda y poso una mano sobre su cabeza para no permitirle escapar. —No quieres estar solo, necesitas a alguien pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. — dijo comprensivo mientras sentía como aun intentaba escaparse de sus brazos, pero eso pronto cambio. Ya no había fuerzas ni ganas de luchar mas, Yuuri tenía razón, necesitaba a alguien cerca, lo más cerca posible que le acobijara. Se abrazo con fuerza de aquel cálido cuerpo y dejo las lagrimas salir.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se desahogaba de esa manera?, no podía recordarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Tal vez en más de una ocasión en el pasado hubiera sido mejor tener a alguien como Yuuri en este momento a su lado. Tantas historias de guerra y problemas de adultos para un niño, y todas pasaron de la misma forma que pretendía haber pasado este momento.

Solo.

Yuuri ignoro los dolores de los golpes recibidos hace unos minutos y simplemente le abraso reconfortándolo. "A veces es como un niño pequeño, no importa que tenga la edad de un abuelo", sonrió y sintió la necesidad de cuidar de él, invirtiendo los papeles de costumbre cuando era el rubio quien siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

"Wolf, odio verte así, prefiero cuando estas con cara de enojado, pero verte tan triste…", pensó el rey. Los minutos pasaban y él acariciaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, el aroma del pelo de Wolfram era agradable. Acerco su rostro a su cabeza y se apoyo en él, algunos cabellos sedosos rizados le hicieron cosquillas.

Había pasado tiempo desde que la respiración del rubio se calmó. Llevo una mano a la cara del mazoku y pasó sus dedos por uno de sus ojos para secar las lágrimas, que suponía estaban ahí, y luego intentó hacerle levantar la cara acercándolo más a la suya. Wolfram enseguida ladeó el rostro con disgusto.

— Tranquilo, no voy a mirarte. — supuso que el rubio tan orgulloso no querría mostrarle el rostro en ese momento.

Volvió a acercarse y le acaricio con su mejilla al pasar, depositando un tímido intento de beso bajo del ojo derecho.

— Bien, bien, ya paró. — comentó alegre al cerciorarse de que no había más lagrimas cuando por fin pudo verle directamente. Estaba ceñudo como tantas veces lo había visto, pero sus ojos rojizos y brillantes, también algo de ruborcito sobre sus mejillas y una pequeña marca de disgusto mezclada con pena en él.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un niño pequeño? No me trates así. — se quejó desviando la mirada y frunciendo mas su ceño.

— Bueno, es que esto es algo raro…

Verle llorar de esa forma no era algo que se esperara, más bien creía que lo iban a cocinar vivo cuando entro a la habitación. Pero no pudo evitar tratarle dulcemente como a un niño pequeño, porque justamente así era como se veía en ese momento para él. Aunque fuera un momento feo y triste, le alegraba haber podido conocer otra faceta de él, una que seguramente pocos o casi nadie habían visto. Era un privilegio.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo llorar? Yo también tengo sentimientos, por si no lo sabías. — las orbes verde esmeralda se clavaron nuevamente en sus ojos, podía ver algunas lágrimas en el borde de las pestañas.

— Hace mucho habías dicho que no llorarías nunca por mi…la verdad me alegra saber que no hubieras podido no hacerlo. Me entristecía pensar en eso, porque yo si lloraría por ti, no podría evitarlo. Estoy contento de que tu tampoco.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios e hizo que el mazoku se sorprendiera, amaba esas sonrisas y ¿qué significaban tales palabras en un momento como ese?

— No deberías ser así de amable, harás que la gente con malas intenciones quiera aprovecharse de ti, y que los demás entiendan cosas erróneas…te lo he dicho siempre. Deberías aprenderlo de una vez, tal vez algún día ya no esté para repetírtelo.

Wolfram aun pensaba que Yuuri tenía a su amante y además la amaba, asique ¿por qué tenía que decirles cosas como esas? Si era amabilidad se estaba pasando. Además eso solo le hizo recordar lo que escucho en el armario, la voz del moreno hablándole tan amorosamente a alguien más le había quedado grabada en la mente. Entre todas las cosas que eso le hacía sentir tal vez lo más claro era envidia.

— ¡Pero si estaremos juntos para siempre! ¿Estamos unidos recuerdas?, además tu me lo prometiste. — dijo incrédulo el moreno.

— Humfp, deberías medir lo que le dices a otras personas, harás que ella se enoje contigo. — comento con tono sumamente irónico, comentarios tan afectuosos en un momento así realmente le ponían enfermo. Yuuri enseguida capto el enojo e incomodidad en el angelical rostro, sabía leer bien a ese príncipe caprichoso.

— Wolf, no hay ninguna "ella" como la que tú piensas….todo es un malentendido, lo que escuchaste no es lo que parece. Como te dije la traje para que la conozcas y en cuanto la veas entenderás, mira esta a los pies de la cama. — su voz era burlona, no maliciosamente sino que no podía evitarlo, estaba sumamente alegre de los celos de Wolfram y todo lo sucedido. Y no en un sentido enfermizo, sino de la más sincera manera posible. Se sentía querido, importante y especial, más que nunca.

La caja fue depositada en la cama frente a él, la pequeña conejito-venado se acomodo dentro y le miró.

— Piu. — un ruidito chillón y extremadamente tierno provino de ella como si fuera un "hola" para el príncipe.-"

— Ahhh, ¿no es linda? — dijo embobado el pelinegro observando al animalito, luego la tomo por debajo de sus patitas delanteras y alzándola frente al rubio le invitó a que la sostuviera. Al principio la miro con desconfianza, pero termino por aceptar tomando al animal en brazos, pudo sentir que su estomago estaba sumamente regordete e hinchado. Enseguida todo comenzó a encajar en su mente, aquel animalito estaba por tener crías en poco tiempo, cualquiera podría darse cuenta enseguida.

— La encontré herida el mes pasado cuando fuimos de caza, estaba muy asustada y no quería que me acercara, pero logre convencerla y termine por traerla al castillo. Pensé que no me dejarían tenerla asique la escondí, al menos hasta que estuviera mejor. Al final me termine encariñando mucho y parece que ella conmigo también, es que no se puede no quererla, ¡es demasiado linda! ¿No es así chiquita?

Yuuri intento tomarla en brazos de regreso pero su mascota no quiso y lucho hasta ganar y quedarse en las manos del rubio intentando acurrucarse contra su cuello.

— ¡Ah claro, con que así eres! Encuentras a otro hombre más lindo y me dejas, ¡todas las mujeres son iguales! Ya me han cambiado tan fácil, pobre de mí. Fui yo quien te cuidó todo este tiempo sabes… — se quejo en su modo melodramático y meloso el Maou mientras Wolfram lo miraba con cara de circunstancia.

— Serás… ¡¿Qué clase de idiota le habla a su mascota como si fuera su amante? No puedo creer que me hicieras pensar… ¡Ahhh enclenque! — Wolfram suspiro y se levo una mano a la cabeza, estaba comenzando a comprender como se sentía el día a día de su hermano mayor, Gwendal. Pero el lado bueno era que toda la opresión que sentía había desaparecido. Aunque se sentía el doble de avergonzado por llorar por algo tan estúpido, encima en frente de Yuuri.

— Claro, porque tú no eres "especial" también. ¿Te parece una linda manera de decirme que me quieres dándome un puñetazo en la cara? — reprochó el moreno entre burlón y verdaderamente enojado, un ruborcito creció en el rostro del rubio pero no quiso mostrarse apenado por ello. Aunque recordaba lo sucedido, tal vez no dijo específicamente que le quería, pero que le gritara que le había roto el corazón para él fue bastante impactante. — Pero bueno, yo te pedí compromiso dándote una cachetada…..no es como para estar a mano, pero…Ah sí, hablando del compromiso, que sepas que no pienso dejarte romperlo simplemente por un malentendido.— su tono bromista no cambio pero en sus ojos podía verse que era serio acerca del tema.

— ¿Porque nunca quisiste romper el compromiso? Si igualmente nunca has demostrado nada de interés real. — un breve silencio se hizo en la habitación, el moreno simplemente lo miraba serio.

— Tú tampoco jamás has dicho nada directo y sincero acerca de lo que sientes a pesar de todo. — más específicamente jamás tuvo una confesión como se debía por parte del rubio. No una de verdad, pero ambos sabían que de vez en cuando algunas palabras que llamaban a la duda eran dichas por alguno de los dos, aunque jamás indagaron demasiado en el tema.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, sentados uno al lado del otro desviaron la mirada tarde o temprano indagando en banalidades de la pequeña habitación. Por fin fue Yuuri quien rompió la monotonía moviéndose y colocando la caja de su mascota en su regazo, el príncipe solo observo pensando que seguramente el tema acababa ahí.

De repente el moreno apoyó una mano sobre la cama y acorto la distancia entre ambos, un pequeño beso fue depositado sobre sus labios, tan breve que no le permitió siquiera a cerrar los ojos. Esa era la respuesta silenciosa a todas las dudas. Sin mirar demasiado al separase Yuuri se puso de pie con la caja en las manos dándole la espalda.

— Me-me sentiré muy solo si no estás en la cama esta noche. Lleva tus cosas de vuelta a la habitación. — podía ver desde atrás como su rostro y sus orejas estaban rojas como un tomate.

No tardo mucho en irse y dejarle solo, Wolfram suspiro y sonrió para sí mismo durante un largo rato. Tenía tiempo, no necesitaba rearmar su bolso ya que nunca lo había desarmado.

* * *

 

Wolfram estaba como de costumbre sentado en la enorme cama esperando por Yuuri, camisón puesto y su espada acomodada a un lado entre la mesa de noche y la cabecera. Aunque esta vez no le había apetecido leer, sino que durante su espera prefirió recapitular acerca de ese día.

" ¿Por qué si todo había salido tan bien antes, durante lo que resto del día el ambiente decayó tanto?" se preguntó el príncipe. La actitud de Yuuri había sido la misma de todos los días y jamás se había vuelto a tocar el tema, hasta podría decir que tal vez dudaría de que todo fuera un sueño con tal despliegue de condescendencia.

La puerta se abrió y el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció. — Ahh….estoy cansado, ¿Y tú? — preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos y buscaba su pijama para cambiarse.

— Algo.

Una vez entro en la cama el Maou le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, a pesar de que le gustaban no la correspondió, pero a él no pareció importarle. El rubio buscaba puntos débiles, tenía que haber algo en ese rostro que demostrara que estaba perturbado por lo ocurrido, que algo cambio, pero nada paso a pesar de que se notaba a quilómetros su cara emanando expectativa por su reacción.

— Buenas noches Wolf. — saludó como si nada, apago las velas y se echo a dormir volteado hacia el lado contrario.

Le estaban ignorando olímpicamente.

Wolfram se quedo a oscuras recostado boca arriba en silencio un largo rato incomodo, pero no quería soportarlo más. Ya tenía suficiente tiempo aguantando en la nada de su relación para desaprovechar el pequeño gran avance que habían tenido.

— ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes? — su voz fuerte y clara atravesó el silencio del lugar, junto a él no hubo ni un solo movimiento. Pero estaba más que seguro de que Yuuri no dormía, apenas se recostó hacia un par de minutos, y no cabía posibilidad de que no haya escuchado, simplemente no quería responder.

En su lugar el moreno sintió que se le tensaban todos los músculos, por un momento sudo frio, sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que el príncipe preguntara algo. Una larga pausa de silencio prolongada le dio a entender que no habría más preguntas y lo alivio un poco, pero el mazoku solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aun faltaba el contraataque.

— Dime que me quieres. — ordenó abruptamente.

Si en otra circunstancia Yuuri hubiera estado tomando algo en ese momento seguramente se habría atragantado, escupido, o salido por la nariz. Dio gracias de no estar en esa situación y simplemente se quedo quieto y sin pronunciar palabra de nuevo.

—Dime que te gusto…que me amas…abrázame…bésame. — continuó enumerando con terrible calma pero firmeza en la voz.

— ¡Wo-Wolfram-san! — grito interrumpiendo y sentándose abruptamente en la cama. — ¡N-no-no puedo decir algo así! — tartamudeo avergonzado. [1]

— Lo sabia…no sientes nada, o al menos no lo suficiente. — otra vez un momento de silencio, al parecer eso avalaba sus palabras.

Pero de golpe Yuuri tomo su mano por la muñeca firmemente, no podían verse muy bien en la oscuridad pero notó la seriedad en él. — ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que siento? Estas equivocado si piensas que no siento nada, o que es poco. No podrías saberlo.

El agarre sorpresivo y las serias palabras le impactaron, pero enseguida agrego de manera serena. — No lo sabré nunca si no me lo dices.

—…Si-…si me dejaras…también romperías mi corazón, y lloraría…lloraría mucho. — eso no se sintió como la confesión que quería decir, pero era lo poco que se le ocurrió. No tenía el valor para decir directamente algo, no aun al menos. Además era una especie de respuesta a lo que Wolfram le había dicho en el armario al golpearle, tan mal no estaba. —Ya-ya sabes…eres mi prometido, estamos unidos…por el destino. — agregó tímido al final, con una voz y un tartamudeo que mataron todo lo que tenia de romántico el momento.

Silencio, y más silencio por parte del rubio, la mano y el cuerpo de Yuuri comenzaron a temblar de inseguridad y la vergüenza se acrecentaba un poco al pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Eso es suficiente para mí! No puedo esperar más de alguien como tú o moriré de viejo en el camino. — anunció firmemente convencido, apenas terminó de decirlo volteo al moreno en la cama y le beso.

Fue tan sorpresivo que al principio Yuuri se asusto y forcejeo, pero los labios insistentes de Wolfram sobre los suyos intentando besarle lo calmaron y comenzó a dejarse llevar.

Sus brazos rodearon la espalda del mazoku de fuego y este al no sentirle luchar más se relajo acomodándose mejor sobre él, pecho contra pecho. Respiraciones acompasadas que le hacían sentir conectados con el otro, la calidez de ambos cuerpos juntos al igual que esa tarde. Lo suaves y ya humedecidos labios se entrelazaban tiernamente entre ellos acompañados de las caricias entre sus rostros al rozarse. Sin estar satisfecho, la lengua del rubio busco también probar esos carnosos labios, rozando lentamente uno de ellos para luego continuar con el beso y repetir la húmeda caricia.

El moreno enseguida correspondió el gesto animándose a probar de su prometido también, no tardaron mucho en coincidir en un encuentro, sintiendo el tacto extraño de la otra lengua contra la suya, pero a la vez sumamente placentero. Wolfram sin pudor irrumpió en la boca del moreno enredándose en una batalla sumamente excitante. Pronto la humedad del contacto apasionado se acrecentó, mojando los labios aun mas y el contorno de sus bocas, resbalando fácilmente a cada rose tan erótico.

Los escalofríos recorrían la columna vertebral del pelinegro, sin piedad su boca era atacada por la intromisión de aquella lengua que parecía querer llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta. Cada vez que recibía un lametón profundo y fuerte las corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, bajando con un frio helado desde su nuca hasta dar repercusiones directamente en la entrepierna. Le encantaba, era el mejor beso de su vida, también el primero. Pero si continuaba seria un camino sin retorno, o uno muy doloroso.

— Ba-basta… — rompió el beso entre jadeos, la falta de aire no era algo que a lo que le haya prestado atención, pero ambos estaban sumamente agitados. El haber sido dejado sin su entretenimiento irritó al rubio, necesitaba un reemplazo inmediato por la necesidad de continuar sin descanso con lo que estaba haciendo. Se abalanzó al cuello del Maou y le dio una fuerte mordida. — Ahhh-ahhh… ¡Wolf! N-no. — no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar dolor pero si para arrancar un gemido y darle una probada de placer al pelinegro.

Flanqueó mientras el rubio continuaba besando, mordiendo y presionando con su lengua humedeciendo la zona y dándole cosquillas como nunca las había sentido, pero bruscamente lo separo de él tras unos momentos decidido a detener esa situación. Sin querer movió su rodilla entre las piernas del rubio y le presiono fuertemente su zona sensible.

— ¡Aah! — un gemido fue arrancado por el contacto y se ruborizo fuertemente al ver la cara de placer del rubio en la penumbra y sentir la importante dureza contra su pierna. Un movimiento tímido de las caderas hizo frotar nuevamente el placentero lugar, y luego otra vez, y otra, ya sin poder detenerse disfrutando de aquel contacto.

"E-está u-usando mi pierna para…" sin pudor alguno el rubio continuo rozando y frotándose a gusto, Yuuri tenía plena visión de su rostro con sus orbes verdes entrecerradas obnubiladas por las sensaciones y el deseo. "Debería dejarle…hasta el final. Si no será doloroso, soy hombre también, así que lo entiendo…". Muy apenado se dejo estar mientras observaba y sentía los movimientos tan sensuales contra él, ver esa escena tan sexy de su hermoso prometido estaba haciendo elevar su propia temperatura y reaccionar a cada retorcijón y gemido de aquel cuerpo.

Las manos se aferraron a su pijama agarrándolo con fuerza y fue besado repentina y torpemente, el ritmo de las caderas presionando y rozando contra él se volvió más rápido y fuerte, hasta que con un gemido claro gemino insonoro ahogado en su propia boca sintió como el rubio llegaba a su clímax.

Tenía que admitir que esa era la experiencia mas erótica que había tenido jamás, mejor que cualquier porno que haya visto en la tierra y le había dejado peor que cualquiera de ellas también. El relajado cuerpo cayó sobre él con delicadeza, podía sentir el peso completo del mazoku encima de él y su respiración acompasándose.

Por largo rato no se dijeron palabra alguna, él no sabía que decir y tampoco le pareció el momento indicado. En tanto el rubio solo disfrutaba del dejo de las sensaciones y la calma después del orgasmo, hasta que por fin se encargo de romper el silencio. —¿Y tú? ¿cómo estas? Perdón…por haberte dejado solo en eso…

— ¿Y-yo? He…ah...bien….no te preocupes. Lo mejor es dormir ahora. Si…vamos a dormir. — respondió con inseguridad y quitándose de encima al chico se volvió a la posición anterior a comenzar todo, de espaldas a él volteado para un costado "listo para dormir".

El rubio medito la actitud unos segundos y de manera atrevida paso su mano rodeando al moreno y tanteo su entrepierna.

— ¡WO-WOLFRAM-SAN! — el moreno dio un respingo y se tiño de color carmín.

— Mentiroso, eso no está bien. ¿Te duele verdad? — el bulto prominente y duro que toco no era cualquier cosa, era obvio que esa erección no se iría así como así sin atención. Sin esperar más abrazo por detrás al moreno obligándole a dejarle pasar un brazo entre la cama y su cintura y con la otra mano de un tirón bajo un poco sus pantalones con elástico. Su mano rozo por encima de la ropa interior y masajeo vigorosamente un par de veces toda la longitud del aprisionado miembro.

— ¡Waahhh!….para…Wolf, para.

Sin hacer caso a la orden y sonriendo a causa del gemido que logro arrancar delineó con sus dedos desde la cabeza hasta la base y luego comenzó a masajear lentamente sus testículos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que pare? — preguntó con picardía susurrando dulcemente y comenzó a lamer su cuello por debajo de la nuca a la altura del nacimiento de los negros cabellos. Por unos instantes no hubo respuesta, solo varios temblores en el cuerpo y gemidos ahogados. El silencio del momento era incomodo para el también, puede que sea osado pero era una situación nueva para el rubio también. Aunque tanto tiempo esperando por esto le daba más valor para este tipo de cosas.

— N-no. — dijo al fin apenado y algo inseguro el moreno en respuesta, quería que se detuviera pero a la vez no. Pero Wolfram tomo ese no dudoso como una afirmación.

De un tirón le bajo la ropa interior liberando el erecto pene y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente hasta que se acostumbrara a las caricias. Su mano libre se metió por debajo del pijama y comenzó a acariciar su estomago, a la vez que mordía su cuello y poco a poco comenzaba una masturbación más constante y decidida.

Con sus dedos masajeaban de la base hasta la punta incesante, aunque de vez en cuando le dedicaba algo de atención nuevamente a los testículos acariciándolos al paso. Los jadeos y la respiración se acrecentaban, jamás hubiera pensado que ser tocado por otra persona podría sentirse tan endemoniadamente bien, pero claro, Wolfram era un demonio. Con la yema de los dedos masajeo la cabecita tan sensible, estaba húmeda y empapada del liquido pre seminal que ayudaba como lubricante haciéndola resbalosa y volviéndola más sensible a los deliciosos deslizamientos de los dedos sobre ella.

— Ra-rapido…— ya no podía resistir ante toques tan osados como ese, apenas lo pidió, lo obtuvo. Y el rubio comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza y rapidez mientras propiciaba caricias extras a la base de su cuello. La mano de Yuuri se aferro a la que acariciaba su miembro con fuerza siguiendo el ritmo, y con la otra retorció las telas de la almohada para arquearse de placer y dejar salir un último ahogado suspiro, terminando en la mano del rubio y teniendo uno de los mejores orgasmos como en mucho tiempo no había tenido.

El tiempo parecía pasar lento, con el cuerpo relajado a más no poder y la sensación de bienestar aun presente sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido. Wolfram retiro el brazo debajo de su cintura y lo paso por debajo de su cuello, a lo cual él respondió dándose vuelta y quedando a su misma altura abrasándole por la cintura. No había nada mas cómodo que la manera en cómo sus cuerpos encajaban, acurrucados acomodaron las sabanas y apoyaron sus rostros uno contra el otro antes de dormir.

— La próxima vez, me gustaría la sesión completa. — susurro el rubio juguetón dejando escapar una sonrisa picara y una suave carcajada.

— Eso es muy rápido. — respondió casi inaudible el pelinegro, estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños.

El rubio ronroneo en desaprobación y beso su frente de manera dulce. — ¿Decir que te quiero es muy rápido?

— No, eso está bien…yo también te quiero. —un último suave beso en los labios le dio las buenas noches.

* * *

 

— Shibuya, tu mascota es muy bonita pero….ese nombre… ¿acaso mirabas Sailor Moon? — el brillo de la luz impregno los lentes hasta dejar invisibles los ojos del pelinegro.

— ¿Oops?…Nooo. — el tono de vos no convincente del Maou hizo sonreír triunfante al Sabio

— Además, Chibiusa es de la segunda temporada, eso quiere decir que has visto bastante. — el brillo en los lentes tintineo con picardía. [2]

— ¿Doble oops…? — no tenía nada más para objetar.

— ¿Qué es Sei-Lor-Mun? — preguntó el rubio intentando pronunciar de igual manera el extraño nombre.

—Un libro y series de TV para chicas. — aclaro el Sabio picaronamente mirando al moreno, pero este se encontraba pensando asique hizo caso omiso al intento de provocarle.

— ¡Oi! Un momento, ¡¿cómo sabias que era de la segunda temporada?...¡tú también lo mirabas! ¿No? — por fin supuso el rey.

— Quien no lo miraría con esas polleritas tan cortas…— comentó pervertidamente Murata.

— ¿Polleritas cortas…? Yuuri ¿qué indecencias andas mirando en la Tierra cuando no estoy para vigilarte? ¡Como el rey no puedes andar consumiendo pornografía por ahí así como así! Además yo que ¿estoy de adorno? No necesitas esas cosas teniendo a un prometido como yo. Y encima le pones un nombre relacionado con eso a tu mascota… ¡Oi! ¡Yuuri! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven aquí enclenque del demonio!

\- Fin –

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Wolfram-san: pequeño detalle sobre el habla de Yuuri en el original japonés. Cuando él se avergüenza comienza a utilizar lenguaje formal. Asique por eso utilizo el sufijo '-san', sería equivalente a un 'Sr.' (señor) en castellano que representa respeto. Me parece muy exagerado cambiar todas las personas a 'usted' en las oraciones, pero aclaro que en japonés es exagerado y habla todo el tiempo con sumo respeto, solo que a mí en español me suena medio mal y no me gusta. Asique solo dejo el Wolfram-san.
> 
> [2]Sailor Moon: el nombre de la coneja de Yuuri es Chibiusa, la cual es un conocido personaje de Sailor Moon, la hija de la protagonista que viene del futuro (la nena de pelo rosado que tenía un Pegaso, al cual llamaba con una campana). El nombre en si es: "chibi" que significa pequeño, y "Usa" que viene abreviado de 'usagui' que es conejo. En realidad esto es porque se llama Usagi igual que la protagonista, y para no hacer lio la rebautizan los demás personajes como Chibiusa porque sería la versión peque.


End file.
